Intermisson
by AtomicScribble
Summary: This doesn't make sense. At all. A challenge I made up for myself and for anyone who wants to try it. You must write 100 Drabbles, all linked together by their last words. Updated daily! Better explanation inside...FIN!
1. Simon

**Ok, this is pretty much my fic for when I can't quite think straight and I need to hurl some creative energy out. I'll try and update every day with this one because it doesn't take much time.**

**The goal for this is to incorperate every character I've made, every fandom I've worshipped since I moved (everything in Florida doesn't really count TOO much), and all the insanity I've ever created. I'm also setting myself up for a challenge: the last word of every ramble/drabble becomes the theme for the next one! Plus if you're anxious for something from me, you can always read this daily.**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYthing in this story except for Amanda, Holli, Cricket, Tori, Bec (ZOMG you guys never saw her LOLOLOL but she does exist and is the last fanfic character I've made so far), Zency, and Ziki. Woo!

**XXxoxXX**

Simon

"Beep."

"Beep."

"Beep boop."

"Beep boop."

"Beep boop beep."

"Beep boop...beep."

"BEEP BOOP BLIP BEEP BLIP BLIP BEEP BOOP BEEPALEDIE DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAGALALAGALA!"

Ziki pouted, her eyes filling with tears while the Simon game screamed, "FAILURE," in a really deep, obnoxious voice. "That's not fair!"

Raine immediately took the Simon game from her. "This is a mind game? Intriguing...I need to take it apart!"

Ziki's green eyes blinked as she whispered toward the obsessing Raine, "Mother?"

**XXxoxXX**

**That's a good sampler. A lot of this is inside jokes, but some Dane Cook hints will be dropped here and there.**

**And, to get this straight: Ziki and Zency are original characters for a BOOK. NOT A FANFICTION, A BOOK. OK. CAPS LOCK GOES OFF NOW.**


	2. Mother

**Yey, now I know that people are reading this! It's not really supposed to make sense, lol. Oh, and I'm called Scribble in this.**

**This is pretty much my reaction when I read Sephiroth angst fics...**

**XXxoxXX**

Mother

Scribble rotated on the spot as she sat on the floor, laughing like a crazy person. "AHA AHA AHA JENOVA AHAHAHAHA GEOSTIGMA AHAHAHAHA MATERIA AHA!"

Sephiroth poked her with his Masumane. Blink. Blink. He poked her again. _What is she doing?_

"It's simple!" Cricket yelled. "YOUR MOM!"

And this is where Sephiroth runs away crying for no reason.


	3. Reason

**Lalala...sick today...D:**

**XXxoxXX**

Reason

"Hey, Mr. Cloud?"

Cloud looked up from his book to stare at Zency, who had stopped fiddling around with her molecular models (XD) and was staring at him expectantly.

"What?"

"What's your reason for being here?"

Cloud paused, then looked down at his book again. "I'm looking for my darkness."

"Why do you want to look for your darkness?" Zency giggled, going back to her work. "Crazy man...darkness..."


	4. Darkness

**Two lovely things that happened today-**

**1. I aced a French quiz that I didn't even study for (it was matching), and the huge final test on a book we read in English was a lot easier than I thought, except for a few minor details that I had to think out before putting down.**

**2. My Secret Santa, who only have me one gift last week (homemade snickerdoodles, YUM) gave me a crapload of huge fudge brownies. They made me sick and I couldn't eat the rest of my lunch, lol.**

**XXxoxXX**

Darkness

Erik sat on the floor, writing on a piece of paper. "And...now...I...must...conquer...my...inner...darkness..."

Suddenly, he was tackled by Xemnas.

"WHERE IS THE DARKNESS?"

Quickly a Punjab snapped around his neck, and his face was brought up to Erik's furious, now unmasked one.

"MY darkness! MINE!" he hissed.

"No, mine," Xemnas whimpered.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Amanda hucked a book at them that happened to be written in French. "SHARING IS CARING!"


	5. Caring

**BRACES ARE COMING OFF TOMORROW. -dances for joy-**

**XXxoxXX**

Caring

"Do you really think I care?"

Bec shoved the puppy in Malvolio's face, tears welling up. "But...but...it's so CUTE!"

The dog barked at Malvolio, who shoved it away, a look of disgust on his face as he ran from the squealing Bec.

"It's too cute for me! Get it away!"


	6. Away

**Sorry that I didn't update in the last few days. D:**

**I'll post up three chapters to make up for the missing time.**

**XXxoxXX**

Away

"WOOOO!"

Axel looked up from where he sat on the couch. Demyx was dancing around and singing a stupid song.

"They're coming to take me away!"

"STOP SINGING THAT SONG."

Demyx stopped and whimpered. "But whyyyy? Because you don't like it?"

"No...because I hate you."


	7. You

**Part two...**

**XXxoxXX**

You

Willy looked down at Mike, who was glaring at him malevolently. "You. You're the little devil who cracked the system."

"I like cracking things."

The chocolatier blinked. "Huh?"

Mike crossed his arms indignantly. "What? I said I like to crack things. Especially if it's an alien head."


	8. Head

**...and part three.**

**Oh, and my braces are off now WHOOOOO.**

**XXxoxXX**

Head

Victor tapped his head. "Think, Victor! What should you get your mother for her birthday?"

Holli gave him a note. "Stop tapping and use your head, goshdammit!"

She walked away as Victor opened the note.

"Give your mom some HAm."


	9. HAm

**God, updated daily my ass. I can't even keep up during BREAK? No way.**

**Four (Is that enough? Yeah, think so...) updates to bring this up to snuff.**

**XXxoxXX**

HAm

Meanwhile, all the SMU characters were bickering about HAm.

"HAm."

"HAm."

"HAm."

"Why ham?" Erik asked as all of the kids yelled, "Tina, come get some ham!"

Kristen and Amanda huffed. "It's from Napolean Dynamite," Amanda said. "Best movie ever. Get with the times, old man!"


	10. Man

**Part two.**

**XXxoxXX**

Man

Shinobu gave Demyx a once over while he was snuggling with a pink teddy bear.

PINK.

"Uh, Demyx...are you a man at all?"

Demyx stopped hugging the teddy long enough to half-heartedly (no pun intended) glare at Shinobu, who stood, arms crossed, with a raised eyebrow.

"Pink is manly. Just ask Zelos!"

"You don't even know Zelos!"

"Oh...right."


	11. Right

**Part three. (Christmas was pretty spiff, by the way. New HP computer, whoo.)**

**XXxoxXX**

Right

"MAN, I'm tired of being right," Xigbar mumbled absentmindedly, throwing another piece of paper over his head.

The peice of paper _plinked _off of Luxord, who picked it up and read it. It was a childish doodle of Xigbar shooting some geese.

"Xigbar...do you have to be so violent?" He dodged a wreath flying at him.

"C'mon, man, it's Christmas. And you know how much Demyx loves Christmas."

"And how much you loathe it."

"EXACTLY. See, I'm tired of being right."

Luxord walked off and left Xigbar to scribble some more, mumbling something about strip poker, trees, and fast food.


	12. Fast Food

**Part Four. This is part of the widely popular joke my friends and I share about Cloud working at Burger King and Sephiroth working at McDonald's.**

**Watch some Dane Cook and you'll get it.**

**XXxoxXX**

Fast Food

Sephiroth pressed a button. "Hi, welcome to McDonald's, how may I-"

"BIG MAC!"

The One Winged Angel blinked and rubbed his temples at the suddenly loud noise. "Sir-"

"BIG MAC NO ONION. LARGE FRY!"

Now his ears were bleeding profusely. Sephiroth looked out the window to see Cloud giggling at the drivethrough box.

"Damn Burger King employees..."


	13. Employees

**UGH, I need to get back on track. Two updates!**

**XXxoxXX**

Employees

Zency walked into the small white room, blinking at the brightness. "Uh...excuse me? I was, uh...sent to work here, and I- OH MY GOOD GOD." (Put in there because I wanted to make Zency scream, "OH MY GOOD GOD.")

Some teen approaching his 20's with light purple hair was sitting, alone, in a chair in the middle of the room, looking mindless and generally like a vegetable of some sort. The entire building was a hospital, she knew, but it was so lonely...

Zency walked slowly up to him, shivering from the cold atmosphere.

SUSPENSE.

SUSPENSE.

SUSPENSE.

"Erm...sir?"

He didn't respond.

Something clicked in Zency's mind, and she Oh-ed in recognition. "You're Shinobu's daughter, aren't you?" She grinned happily.

The kid suddenly turned, his eyes wide with anger and annoyance. "NO, LADY, I'M REKS. GOD." He turned back to the wall, muttering something about the IQ of the party going down ever since Kratos left.


	14. Left

**Part Two. And I got a retainer. DAMN RETAINER.**

**XXxoxXX**

Left

"Go to the left, damn you!" Amanda screamed, pushing the Chocobo to the side. "'ey Kadaj! Get the Chocobos to listen to me!"

"Choreography doesn't work on Chocobos," he explained coolly, trying to be totally awesome when he's reached his limit anyway and he acts like a little kid so screw your attempts Kadaj you'll never- -shot-

"But...it's the best routine ever and can only be performed by Cho- oh, wait." She grinned sheepishly. "You're too ugly for them to listen to you."

Before he could react, she chucked a bucket at him and ran.


	15. Ran

**Oh, look. I'm updating on time FOR ONCE...**

**Christmas and winter break totally screwed up my room and every time I gave it a regular cleaning job, it exploded again, so I'm trying to organize and clear my actual storage spaces and shelves so everything can go away. I'd say I'm roughly 40-60 percent done. XD**

**XXxoxXX**

Ran

Mike ran from the candy as fast as his legs would take him. "NO, NOT CANDY! ANYTHING BUT CANDY!"

He shot past Malvolio, who was screaming, "NO, NOT CUTENESS! ANYTHING BUT CUTENESS!"

Malvolio shot past Amanda, who was screaming, "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE WRATH OF SANTA IS UPON US!"

All three stopped at Amanda's outburst.

"What? See? Santa." She pointed to Kadaj, who was running at them with a Santa hat on and a Gunblade outstretched, aimed at their heads. Thus, the three kept running in the opposite direction, all of them now screaming in unison, "SANTA! SANTA! SANTA!"


	16. Santa

**Happy New Year you guys! (:**

**I'm not going to go into a huge New Year rant, sorry. XD But good luck to all of you anyway!**

**I'll just say that I'm looking forward to all of my fanfics and iTunes songs saying 2007 all over the "Last Updated" and "Last Played" dates respectively. It makes them look shiny and new. **

**XXxoxXX**

Santa

Santa grinned painfully at the teenager sitting on his lap. "And what do YOU want for Christmas, little girl?"

Holli bounced up and down happily, smiling and saying in a kiddie voice, "I want video games and candy and a pony and your mom and a house and a car and some hot guys and-"

Santa laughed. "I'm not sure I can get all that, sweetie..."

"What? But you're Santa!"

"But-"

Holli stole the beard away, revealing Jade. "ZOMG! JADE, you poser!" She threw an elf at him and ran off toward Victoria's Secret, quickly running back. "Ahhh! Panties!"


	17. Panties

**ZOMG 2007 SCHOOL TOMORROW NEW DESK NOE?**

**Whatever...after playing FFXII (Wooo Balthier! He's so easy to fangirl! -heart-) all day, here's a little tidbit of an update.**

**XXxoxXX**

Panties

Xemnas raised an eyebrow as he picked up a pair of pink panties off the floor. "Erm...anyone stripping here?"

Marluxia streaked out of nowhere and snatched the panties out of the Superior's hands before striding off from where he came. "Um...those aren't mine."


	18. Mine

**-le gaspeh- Everyone died over break! Either that or they're all on vacation somewhere while I have to go back to school...XD**

**XXxoxXX**

Mine

Erik was still fuming over the fact that Xemnas had won when it came to who really owned the darkness. "I'ts mine, I swear on my life!Wasn't he rejected by it?"

Cricket looked up from Erik's diary. "Um...yes?"

"Then why is it that HE gets it, and not I, its rightful owner?"

She looked back down. "It's simple...'cause he's your mom."

"WHAT? Then that explains it..."


	19. It

**So I wore my Volcom T-shirt for the first time to school today (the shirt was all an unfinished crossword puzzle) , and a total of a bajillion people, beating the gazillion people who asked about/commented on my Naruto headband yesterday, asked me if I made the T-shirt because it looked handwritten. And every single time I'm like, "NO, I didn't! Gosh..." XD**

**XXxoxXX**

It

Victor poked the gurgling slime. "What is it?"

"Agalagalgaglalgala," said the slime.

Scraps barked at it and sniffed it, getting a bite on the nonexistant nose in response. Yipping, he ran off.

"Lagalalgalga," fumed the slime.

Victor shook his head and walked away. "Must be a prank by someone."

"...," said the slime. Suddenly, it poofed into the Wonder Chef.

"I AM THE- wait, where did he go? Dammit..."


	20. Dammit

**Uh...nothing to say except THE WORLD IS ENDING. ALL MY REVIEWERS DIED OR SOMETHING AAAAAH.**

**XXxoxXX**

Dammit

"Dammit!"

"Dammit!"

"Damn it!"

"Damn you!"

"Damn!"

"Dammit!"

"Damn!"

"Darn!"

Every single pair of eyes in the world suddenly looked toward Willy Wonka. He blushed in embarassment, turning and walking back into his factory with fake poise.


	21. Factory

**Ah, there they are. (:**

**XXxoxXX**

Factory

Ziki's eyes grew wide. "BIG. BUILDING."

Zency pointed toward the chocolate factory. "BIGGER BUILDING."

"WANT SOME CHOCOLATE?"

"YES."

"ORLY."

"YARLY."

Raine popped up from nowhere. "SRSL-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because she was suddenly glomped by her two daughters.


	22. Daughters

**Blaaaah. I posted this uber goth, overly descriptive oneshot last night. It scares me.**

**XXxoxXX**

Daughters

"Hey, Axel?"

Axel slammed his fist down on the table he was sitting at in annoyance, glaring at the musician. "WHAT, Demyx?"

"If we had two daughters, what would they look like? Would they be pretty, or...?"

Axel thought it through before scruncing up his face in disgust, turning his back to Demyx once again. "You're sick."


	23. Sick

**Oh, goodness, now I have a Livejournal. D: RUN. I'M TAKING OVER.**

**XXxoxXX**

Sick

Tori coughed.

"Are you sick, Tori?" Leroux!Erik asked concernedly.

"No..."

She coughed again, this time sneezing too.

"You're sick."

"NO, I am not!"

"Then why are you sneezing and coughing?"

She paused, thinking over her options for a while. "Um...because...I have a virus..."

"That's called being sick."

"But not mentally ill!" She grinned, thinking she was being intelligent, but in reality, she wasn't being very smart.


	24. Smart

**Amanda made an oopsie. I need to update this twice in a row.**

**XXxoxXX**

Smart

"I'm not that smart!" Amanda whirled around in circles as Sephiroth sat nearby, reading a newspaper.

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm not. That's why I'm singing about it. My sibling have been telling me that for years..."

Sephiroth looked up and raised an eyebrow. "But don't you only have ONE sibling?"


	25. Siblings

**Part Two. (Credit to Caroline for The Raven Logic)**

**XXxoxXX**

Siblings

Let's count all the sibling my original characters have, shall we?

Amanda- 1

Holli- 0

Cricket- 0

Tori- 0

Bec- 1, dead

Zency- 2, one dead

Ziki- 2, one dead

Shinobu- 6 (OH MY GOOD GOD THAT IS A LOT OF BEBIEZ)

1 + 3 + 0 + 4 equals 7. Therefore, Malvolio needs to take a bath.


	26. Bath

**Decided to throw Stitch in here 'cause I CAN. He so rocks, the little dood.**

**XXxoxXX**

Bath

"No! Stitch won't take bath!"

Stitch ran for his life, but was quickly intercepted by Cricket.

"GOSHDAMMIT, take a bath plz!"

"No!"

"...I'll give you a cookie."

Stitch's face lit up, and he squirmed to get in the tub. "Okay. Cookies are good."


	27. Good

**I forgot to update again! D: Two updates now.**

**Wow, today sucked...really badly...take a look at my LJ to see an indepth description of the madness.**

**XXxoxXX**

Good

"How ya doing?"

"Good."

"Good?!" Bec nearly asploded. "I hate it when I ask how people are doing and they just answer, 'Good'! Can you at least give me some more description?!"

"No. My day was terrible. My cat got run over by a truck, my boyfriend dumped me, and both my parents died in a car crash two seconds ago. Oh, and I'm internally bleeding. Is that good?"

Bec grinned at Scribble. "Much better!"


	28. Better

**Part Two. Did I mention that Random Little Writer is doing this too. o: I was flattered that she'd use the idea.**

**XXxoxXX**

Better

"Uh...that was really dark, as Carter would say." Scribble laughed.

"But dark is good! No, wait..."

"FOOLED YOU! CHARACTERIZATION ERROR!"

"But you lost the document that had my fic ages ago!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. I deleted it, lol."

"This is just slightly pointless..."


	29. Pointless

**DDR is impossible with a retainer, goshdammit. It blocks my breathing a little 'cause it sits on top of my mouth, so I only take in 75 percent of the air I should be taking in...**

**XXxoxXX**

Pointless

"Why is everything here completely pointless?"

Holli legaspethed. "BALTHIER IS TURNING INTO MIKE TEAVEE."

The sky pirate gave her a look. "No, I'm not. Everything here IS pointless. I mean..."

He pointed to the Smurfs riding on giant dinosaur plushies with hula skirts on; the Smurfies were singing some song from The Wizard of Oz. "Why are we watching this?!"


	30. This

**Fweeeeeeeeeee for no reason.**

**XXxoxXX**

This

"Mommy, what's this?" a little boy asked, picking up an arrow that Amanda had dropped while running.

"'This' is an atomic bomb, Robert. Please don't touch it, lest you kill us all."

Later on their walk, the kid picked up a pill that Zency had dropped by accident from her medicine bottle. "Mommy, what's this?"

"'This' is a piece of paper telling you your death in grotesque detail. Please don't touch it."

When the couple were nearing their destination, the boy picked up another item. "Mommy, what's this?"

"...Robert, that's a bra."


	31. Bra

**Whoopsie, nearly forgot to update...**

**XXxoxXX**

Bra

"No, but seriously, think about it!"

Tori tilted her head in confusion. "A bra? Don't you mean a brassiere?"

"Yeah...but do you have to wear one?" Cricket waved her hand around. "Honestly, I don't get it!"

Suddenly, Zelos ran in, holding a bra above his head and cackling insanely as a voice offstage screamed, "GOSHDAMMIT YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BRA OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"


	32. All

**TIRED AND I HAVE HICCUPS AAAAIGH**

**XXxoxXX**

All

Ziki suddenly looked up from her paper at her tutor. "You know, if everyone were like Japan, the world would be a better place."

"How?"

"Well, Japan is pretty populated, and it doesn't use a lot of energy, plus, it's cool. If all of us acted Japanese, we'd all be awesome."

"Good point."

"...actually, I'm just repeating what Amanda said, that's not my opinion. Sorry."


	33. Sorry

**No classes tomorrow, woot. Two part update.**

**XXxoxXX**

Sorry

Colette smiled up innocently at Lloyd. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize!"

Suddenly, Raine appeared with a water bottle and whacked Colette upside the head, knocking her out. "Oh...sorry, Lloyd, Colette."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO- ah...DAMMIT PROFESSOR."

"Cursing?! You get detention!"


	34. Detention

**Part Two. :o**

**Also, I just might think of revamping my old fics so they're a lot better, which means picking through and editing little details.**

**XXxoxXX**

Detention

Caroline tapped her fingers on the wood table, glancing over at Kristen. "Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"'Cause I broke something and didn't pay for it," Kristen mouthed back.

"Talking?! YOU GET DETENTION," screamed the teacher.

"But we're already in detention!"

"...crap..."


	35. Crap

**Today owned. Enough said.**

**XXxoxXX**

Crap

"UGH, WHERE IS THE BATHROOM. I GOTTA CRAP!"

Bec tilted her head at Scribble. "Do you honestly have to go, or...?"

"Dane Cook."

"Ok."


	36. Ok

**I WENT SHOPPING AND BOUGHT SOME STUFF.**

**XXxoxXX**

Ok

"Is it ok if I do this, Zency?"

"No, Ziki, you'll make those chemicals explode."

There was a silence during which Ziki fiddled with some more chemicals. Later, she asked, "Is it ok if I do this?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Ziki put a drop of liquid in the solution, and the entire building exploded. "I thought you said it was ok!"

Zency was laughing hysterically. "Happy Opposite Day!"


	37. Day

**Bahaha, I kicked Tiamat's scaly ass today. Plus I was a coward and didn't even try Elder Wyrm. I'll definitely go after him when I'm stronger, though. But DAMN, it was so worth it to see Al-Cid. That guy screams loser. I nearly gave myself a concussion from doing all those L's on my forehead.**

**Hurhur, bad pun in today's drabble!**

**XXxoxXX**

Day

Holli tugged on Erik's coat. "Ever wonder who added the 'to' to 'today?'"

"Oh, that's simple. I did, just the other day."

"Just on Tuesday?!"

"Yes, I did."

"...Tuesday."

"Tuesday."

"...THAT'S A BAD PUN!"


	38. Pun

**orly**

**XXxoxXX**

Pun

"And then it's 'Arrgh, me Heartless!'"

Amanda put her hand on her forehead, laughing hard. "That's terrible!"

"Caroline made it up," Kristen replied. "She's weird sometimes and shows it with bad puns."

"Says the girl who obsesses over DN Angel."

"Hey, shut up! Dark is HOT!"


	39. Hot

**Although I drew a badass picture of Larsa yesterday in my newer style (I'm in the process of coloring it and I'll submit it when I'm done), I can see my drawings reverting back to my old style with the big eyes, although my sense of facial shape, skull size, and anatomy stay the same as before I went back.**

**I miss my old style; I like that I'm improving it.**

**XXxoxXX**

Hot

Cricket waved her hand in front of her face. "Geez, it's hot outside!"

Zelos turned around quickly. "Who's hot?"

"No, I said it IS hot."

"What's hot?"

"Outside!"

"Who's outside?"

The girl slapped herself in the forehead. "And I thought you graduated top of your class..."


	40. Class

**The Larsa picture I've been drawing is almost done, I SWEAR! I'll upload it this weekend along with a oneshot to go with it!**

**XXxoxXX**

Class

"What time is it?" Tori asked Caroline.

She checked the clock. "Oh crap, time for me to go to class."

"What is the class about?"

Caroline picked up her binder. "Um, it's algebra."

"That's rather difficult, don't you agree?"

"Oh, no, it's really easy."

Erik put his head in his hands. "Way to make her feel stupid..."


	41. Stupid

**THE PICTURE IS FINISHED BUT THE ONESHOT IS BARELY THERE ARGH I NEED TO DO IT BEFORE I GO TO BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE**

**XXxoxXX**

Stupid

"Why are blonde people thought of as stupid?" Zency asked Victor.

Cricket glared at her. "I'm not stupid!"

Basch glared at her too. "Nor am I!"

Scribble growled. "I used to be blonde and I still am!"

"I'm definitely not stupid!" ALW!Christine, who is clearly a brunette, piped.

Everyone was silent.


	42. Silent

**Part Two, because I forgot the last few days.**

**XXxoxXX**

Silent

Kristen waved her arms around. "And Valdo's always silent, but he's totally a male stripper!"

Ziki blinked. "Why is he silent?"

"He has bandages around his face!"

Balthier ran in with layers of toilet paper wrapped around his mouth. "Since when has that stopped anyone?" he yelled, voice muffled slightly.


	43. Slightly

**Last one for today.**

**XXxoxXX**

Slightly

"This is just slightly insane," Jade mumbled.

Holli waved her arms around. "Just slightly?"

He nodded, scanning through a VaynexLarsa lemon fic. "Slightly."

"You have an issue."


	44. Issue

**Blood and Chocolate was WEIRD. But cool.**

**XXxoxXX**

Issue

Bec looked in Scribble's locker. "What the...'Issue One Million Sammiches'?"

"Because we've printed one million issues of The Daily Muse!"

"But why did you tack 'sammiches' to the end of it?"

Scribble shut her locker quickly and mumbled, "'Cause I like sammiches."


	45. Sammiches

**TOO MANY PROJECTS AT SCHOOL ARGH**

**And there's an actual name that's Orly. XD**

**XXxoxXX**

Sammiches

"Hey, Axel."

"FORTHELOVEOFKINGDOMHEARTSDEMYX, WHAT?"

Demyx pointed to the computer, where one of Scribble's fanfics sat. "All of this writer's sammich jokes are making me hungry."

Axel snorted and closed his eyes again, shifting to make himself more comfortable on the bed. "Of course. Sandwiches can make anyone hungry. Of course, anything makes YOU hungry..."

"Not trueeeee!"

"TRUE! You tried to eat a Sharpie once!"

"ONCE!"


	46. Once

Once

Suddenly, in a Tales of Symphonia cutscene, Colette got all excited.

"And this ONE time, at band camp-"

"AND ONCE, I shoved your face in a blender!" Scribble yelled, pausing her Youtube video and bouncing up and down in mock excitement, giving a thumbs-up to her laptop screen.

Erik looked up from his magazine. "I beg your pardon?"


	47. Pardon

Pardon

Larsa suddenly bumped into a person. "Oh...pardon me," he said politely.

Xemnas took a deep breath and said in his super-slow voice, "It's no problem...little boy...I was just...on my way...to Kingdom..."

Before Xemnas could continue, Larsa dodged past him and went on his merry, wee little magical crack-filled joyous way.

"That man is slower than a snail..."


	48. Snail

**Ugh, oh jeez, I'm sick today. Terribly sick. Two posts in a rooooooow.**

**XXxoxXX**

Snail

"Ok, we're going to race to that tree and back," Xigbar said randomly to Zexion.

"...sure."

"Ready...set..."

A snail sped past and hit the tree before speeding back, all in .2 seconds.

"...since when are snails fast?"

Zexion walked away, now thoroughly bored. "Since I agreed to do something fun."


	49. Fun

**Part Two. This one kinda sucks, but whatever.**

**XXxoxXX**

Fun

Kristen spun around in circles. "Hey, this is fun! Try it! WHEE!"

A random french fry box flew out of nowhere and hit her on the head. "STFU!"


	50. STFU

**STILL SICK. Geez.**

**And wow, fifty rambles! Halfway done!**

**XXxoxXX**

STFU

"I wish some people would STFU already...," Cricket mumbled, watching a YouTube video.

Victor cocked his head. "STFU?"

"Share the fuzzy utensils."

"Oh, that makes sense."


	51. Sense

**-cough-**

**XXxoxXX**

Sense

"I have a sixth sense, trust me," Koboshi said, grinning at a very confuzzled Kotarou.

"So do I," Dai-chan mentioned, not even looking up from the history book he was reading.

"What the- where did you come from?"

Dai-chan straightened his glasses and did shifty eyes.


	52. Eyes

**I got Tales of the Abyss from Caroline. JADE GOODNESS HOORAY!**

**XXxoxXX**

Eyes

"Eyes are weird," Shinobu said randomly to you, the reader. "They can be brown or green or red or blue. Or they can be cat eyes, like Sephiroth's."

Indigo waddled over to Shinobu. "Does that mean that Dad's mom had sex with a cat?!"


	53. Cats

Cats

"But there are cats in Tales of the Abyss!"

"...Symphonia is still better."

"But not only does it have cats, but it can be made into Tales of the Swiss Miss!"

"What the..."

"I love dairy products."


	54. Products

Products

"Products is such a broad term," Raine mumbled. "It can mean anything...they might as well put a word in front of it, such as 'dairy' or 'waste'."

Zelos grinned pervertedly.

"Don't even think about it."

"Aw."


	55. Aw

Aw

Cricket twitched a bit. "Why do people say, 'aw' when they're disappointed?"

"FAILURE," said Super Smash Brothers Melee. "Awwwwww."

"Because we're failures, supposedly," answered Victor quietly.


	56. Quietly

Quietly

"I can ninja walk," Scribble told Malvolio matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry?"

"It means I can walk quietly."

Malvolio snorted, patting Scribble on the shoulder before walking quietly on the marble floor. "Anyone can do that."

"Your shoes clicked."

"Oh, be quiet!"

"Isn't that the point?"

Clearly exasperated, the servant slapped himself in the face.


	57. Face

Face

"Your face. A healthy alternative to your mom." Caroline gave a cheesy thumbs-up along with Holli and Amanda.

Raine sighed. "Can't you just say nothing?"

"NOPE!"


	58. Nope

Nope

Bec ran a hand through her hair. "I wonder where 'nope' came from."

Zency shrugged. "Maybe someone jsut mispronounced 'no' and it stuck."

"Still seems pretty silly to me."

"...true..." Zency turned to her sister. "Zik. Put 'nope' as one of the world's seven wonders."


	59. Wonders

Wonders

"Why is it called the Cave of Wonders?" Holli asked Cricket.

"'Cause there are wonders inside, of course!" Cricket nodded happily.

"It's a tiger head. Last time I checked, tiger heads are full of teeth and drooly things."

"...very true..."


	60. True

True

"True or false. Jade sucks."

Jade raised his hand. "May I ask who wrote this test?"


	61. Test

Test

"This is a test of the Emergency Broadcast System. Should this be a real emergency-"

Xigbar bashed the radio in. "Screw that! I don't want to listen to tests, I want to listen to..."

Suddenly the radio started playing Fergalicious.

"DAMN YOU, FERGIE!"


	62. Fergie

Fergie

"And by the way, I don't like Fergie," Tori said to some passerby.

"Why would I care?" said the random person. "I like Fergie."

"Yes, well, it's my opinion, and I shared it with you. Sharing supposedly is caring. Therefore, you should care."


	63. Care

Care

"'CARE stands for Cookies Are Really Excited'," Larsa read off a paper. "'Therefore, 2 + 2 is 4.' I still don't understand."

His tutor, who happened to be Kristen, shrugged. "I don't know. Caroline gave that to me and said it would explain everything for you. Amanda had a hand in writing it."

"No wonder it's confusing."

(I realize that "Caring" has already done, but who cares.)


	64. Confusing

Confusing

Dist stared at the Disney map, zoning out while drinking a frozen lemonade. "This is confusing! I demand a better map!"

Suddenly, he was hosed because he was standing right next to Splash Mountain. HAHADISTGOTOWNEDanyway, he was sputtering out gross water, while his previously scrumptios frozen lemonade floated around, all gross.

"I...hate...vacations..."


	65. Vacation

Vacation

Scribble ran through the hallways of school, eager to get to her locker. "It's vacation! Yei!"

A teacher stopped her. "Walk, please!"

She walked all right, but ran as soon as she rounded a corner. "Frickin' teachers are just mad because they have to grade papers during the vacation but don't get paid."


	66. Paid

Paid

Axel was looking through the form that he had to fill out in order to become a member of Organization XIII.

"Let's see...'In order to get paid, you must...'"

He read through the rest of the sentence silently. After a pause, he jumped up.

"OH HELL NO!"


	67. No

**100 reviews! (:**

No

"Want a cookie?"

"No."

Demyx frowned. "Want some candy?"

Zexion shook his head. "NO, Demyx."

"Want a book?"

"Yes, please."

Demyx cocked his head in confusion. "So books are candy?"


	68. Candy

Candy

Indigo snuggled her precious Valentine's Day candy.

"Yei. Delicious candy."

Shinobu prodded her daughter with her foot, but she didn't move from her sweets. "...today's children..."


	69. Children

Children

Caroline pointed at a bus. "Say, Amanda, does that look like the CHILDREN! bus to you?"

Scribble looked over. "Yeah, it does!"

Both of them screamed, "CHILDREN!" when the car rolled by, much to the freaking out of the driver.

They high-fived. "He'll have nightmares for years!" Scribble laughed.

"What, about us?"

"No, Caroline, about Dist in a Speedo, of course."

"EW."


	70. Ew

Ew

Holli pretended to barf. "Ew. It's a Veruca. Run away."

Wonka looked at his feet. "EEW! Where? Get it off!"

"Behind you."

"On my back?!"


	71. Back

Back

"I'm bringing sexy back..." said the radio.

Malvolio poked the machine. "Just perfect. I don't know what this is and now it is spewing out innapropriate phrases about body parts."


	72. Parts

Parts

"What's balogna made of?" Indigo asked Shinobu.

"Pig parts."

"LIKE PIG BUTT?!"

"...yes, like pig butt..."


	73. Butt

Butt

"Regal butt!" Amanda screamed aloud.

Everyone was quiet.

"What?" Regal asked curiously.

"Nothing!"


	74. Nothing

Nothing

When asked what his element is, Xemnas says, "The element of nothing."

But how is that possible? The only place where there is truly nothing is space. But there's stuff in space like stars and comets, and Xigbar already has the element of space. Or is that not outer space, just the scientific term for space?

...Mr. Ansem, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?

The world may never know.


	75. Know

Know

"Know that the world turns sideways!" Raine screamed while in Ruin Mode.

The party, clearly confused, screamed in reply, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?!"

Raine seemed to shrink. "Oh...nothing...just talking to myself...but it does turn sideways. I thought you all knew that."

Caroline shrugged. "Who knows."

"I do."

Everyone fell over.


	76. Over

Over

Vayne died.

Vaan stepped back and folded his arms behind his head. "It's over. He's dead."

"What's over?" Larsa asked. "Your relationship with Penelo?"

"You wish."


	77. Wish

Wish

Dist was reading the newspaper one fine day.

"'Disney, granter of one million wishes'...in their dreams! They ruined my day!"

"What's your wish, Dist?" Sync asked cautiously, not quite wanting to hear the answer.

"To be with-"

But a meteor hit him before he could answer.

Scribble rolled her eyes and said blandly, "Grape."


	78. Grape

Grape

Xigbar started to hand Demyx a bowl of grapes but then took them away. "Oh, wait, you don't like grapes."

"Yes I do! Grapes are grape!"

Xigbar burst out laughing. "Grapes are grape?!"

"Yes!"

"That's obvious."


	79. Obvious

Obvious

"It's quite obvious that Ms. Yugovitch sucks," Kristen said in her science prensentation. "Therefore, we should obviously have ice cream on Fridays!"

Everyone clapped, except Komiyan, who happened to be lactose-intolerent.

"Boo! Get off the stage!"


	80. Stage

Stage

"Ok, we should stage the next scene," Mike said to Amanda, Kristen, and Seth.

"Since when have you been logical?" Kristen asked him, weirded out.

"Since...um..."

"And whatever happened to, 'That's racist!'?" Seth asked, hurt that his "That's Racist!" buddy was backing out.

"What? I was never going to-"

"Whatever, Mike, we don't like you anymore," Amanda said, holding up her hand and turning away.

So Mike was kicked out of SMU, so he left to get ice cream. The end.

Haha, in your dreams!


	81. Dreams

Dreams

"Dreams are weird," Amanda said to Holli one day while they were sitting outside, eating ice cream.

"Yeah, they really are." Holli kicked her legs. "What's the weirdest dream you've had?"

"I remember having a dream where everyone's head was a giant red 7."

"That's nothing. Once I had a dream where everyone was naked!"

Amanda gave her a weird look.

"Pervert."


	82. Pervert

Pervert

"Hey, Sheena."

Sheena turned around to look at Zelos, raising an eyebrow at his mischevious expression. "What?"

"Think about the things you do in bed."

"...oh, that's sick! You pervert!"

Zelos looked offended, his eyes wide and innocent. "What?! I'm not a pervert! Hey, get back here! I'm totally not!"


	83. Not

Not

"Hey, Shinobu."

"What?"

Malvolio looked sheepish. "...I love you."

"Wow, really?!"

"NOT!" Malvolio pointed and laughed at the very distressed Shinobu, but was promptly Mystic Caged by Jade.

Why?

I don't know. Ask your local car dealer.


	84. Dealer

Dealer

"BEC IS A DRUG DEALER," screamed Cricket madly.

"What?! Am not, short stuff!" Bec pouted. "You're just mad because I have the same weapon as you."

"What?! Am not, drug dealer!"

"STFU!" screamed the wall.


	85. Wall

Wall

Meanwhile.

Erik was busy pasting pictures of Christine up on his wall of doom.

"Bahaha! Now I don't have to go all over to see her!"

"Whatever," said the wall.

"Talking wall?!"

"No, Erik. You've just smoked too much crack."


	86. Crack

Crack

"What's behind that door?" Mike Teavee asked, pointing to a random door in the factory.

Wonka grinned. "That leads to my stash of magical, joy-filled crack!"

Holli gaspethed. "LARSA'S in there?!"

"I mean...that contains my marshmallow pillows!"


	87. Pillows

Pillows

"Why are pillows so soft?" Balthier wondered one fine, happy day.

"Because they stuff them with chocobo feathers," Cloud said, not looking up from the book that he was still on the first page on.

Ziki, shocked, said, "But that's animal cruelty!"


	88. Cruelty

Cruelty

"Would it be Ion cruelty if I stuffed him in a box and sent him to China?" Amanda asked Caroline.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"I can!"

"But the Japanese can't handle China!"


	89. China

China

"What are your thoughts on China, Malvolio?"

"What's China?"

"A country with good food."

"I suppose."


	90. Suppose

Suppose

Raine was teaching Zency and Ziki one day.

"Suppose you put a blow-dryer in a washtub filled with water. What would happen?"

"KABOOM," said Zency and Ziki.

"Correct. Suppose you put a blow-dryer in a washtub filled with crocodiles. What would happen?"

"KABOOM! Wait, gross!"


	91. Gross

Gross

Tori looked up at her teacher. "Why do they call a gross a gross? Why not a nice?"

Her teacher, who happened to be Xemnas, said, "Because grosses are for naughty things. Not nice things."

"That makes sense!" She happily went back to reading.


	92. Reading

Reading

"Reading?" Mike Teavee asked Holli. "Well, I can walk!"

"How does that have anything to do with reading?"

"You can read about someone walking."


	93. Walking

Walking

"Stop your parading!" Scribb snapped at Amanda coldly.

"That's not parading! This is parading!" Amanda overhappily marched across the sidewalk, doing hand motions to match. "I was walking..."

She inched away.

"Walking..."

She pointed away and started to leave.

"Walking..."

Scribb quickly zapped her with an ice spell, and Amanda shut up, suspended in a block of ice.


	94. Ice

Ice

"Hey, Vexen."

Vexen didn't look up from his experiment. "What, Demyx?"

"If you're ice and I'm water, shouldn't we be friends?"

He laughed. "That's the biggest amount of nonsense I've heard since your mom jokes."


	95. Jokes

Jokes

Indigo tugged at Shinobu's pant leg. "Hey, Mommy, why do some jokes suck and others not?"

"Don't say 'suck', sweetie," Shinobu chided her gently, "It's not nice."

"...why do some jokes blow and others not?"

Shinobu rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count."


	96. Count

Count

"1 plus 1 equals 2! Now I know my ABC's!" said Anise cheerfully. "Now do I get one?!"

Jade moved the cookie jar out of her reach. "You can count, but you're still a little off. Show me you're educated."

"E equals MC squared?"

"No, that doesn't count."

Anise sighed. "Mammals reproduce by sexual reproduction."

"No, and you're out of tries. Cookie for effort."


	97. Effort

Effort

It took all of Christine's effort to read the book in front of her.

"Go...dog...go...what's that word?"

Erik looked and paled.

"What?"

"Disestablishentarianism?"

Christine exploded.


	98. Explode

Explode

"I don't understand!" Bec whined, holding up a book on bombs.

Malvolio bent down. "Bec, when things explode, they go boom."

"Ohhhhhhh..."

"And when things go boom, they explode."

"Now you've confused me again!"


	99. Again

Again

"If I give you the airship again, will you crash it?" Balthier asked Vaan suspiciously.

"No, not again!" said Vaan cheerily.

Balthier started to walk away.

"What?! But I thought-"

"It's Opposite Day! If you don't get that, then you ARE the weakest link. Goodbye."


	100. Goodbye

Goodbye

Scribble blinked.

"Am I supposed to finish this?"

All of the haters yelled, "YES!"

"Oh well. Goodbye, then."

"IT'S NOT OOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEER," screeched the radio, which was promptly Mystic Caged by Baby!Jade.

"Goo goo," said Baby!Jade evilly.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
